fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Fink
Background * Member of Pgh Public School Board, * term expired in 2005 and next in 2009 * Committee address, 354 Copperfield Ave, 15210 Links Media * New Pittsburgh school board head an outspoken 'street fighter' in the P-G on December 31, 2001 Issues Details 2001 Campaign Brochure for PPS, District 7 Headline, a legend in South Pittsburgh Biography: Once upon a time there was a little girl named Jean who loved to go to school. She attended Beltzhoover Elementary, Knoxville and South Hills High School. The years passed and Jean never forget her promise that she would be a school volunteer. She married her sweetheart, Fred Fink, and they began the adventure of having a family. In 1968 her 1st child, Joanne, went to school. Jean volunteered at Overbrook Elementary. She became active in the PTO and sat on the PSCC (Parent School Community Council) at Knoxville, Overbrook and Carrick High School. She even served as the Carrick Cluster Chair for 6 years. During their formative years, Jean's 6 children learned to share their mom with all the children in the community. She worked very hard to make sure all the children had the best possible opportunities for educational attainment. She even was a part of the group who worked very hard to insure that school board members were elected instead of appointed. In was, and still is, Jean's belief that elected members insure representation for all people, not just the choen few. Jean continues to stay active with 5 grandchildren in the Pitttsburgh Public Schools. The rest is history. Running on a record of community service * Active in Pittsburgh Public Schools ince 1968 (PTO, PSCC, Parent Rep. and Carrick Cluster Chair). * Works with state and national school associations (PSBA & NSBA). * Helped draft the neighborhood schools legislation that was passed under the sponsorship of Rep. Harry Readshaw and signed into law by Gov. Ridge at Concord School in 1996. * Co-authored "The Housewife Special" budget with fellow board member Darlene Harris as an alternative to raising taxes and closing schools. * Voted NO to a tax increase. * Community volunteer (Carrick Community Council, Cornfest, and Block Watch). * Believes you should never give up your right to elect school board members. * Has served on the Pittsburgh School Board for 21 years. Jean's Goals * Insure excellent & equitable education for all students. * Restore neighborhood schools. * Attract & Hold students & their families in the city. * STOP the opening and closing of schools * Restore the stability of school assignment. * Address discipline & safety. * Establish Technology for the 21st Century. * Accountable and fair taxation Help Jean Help Us * Judy Hackel, 381-0325, Allentown, Pittsburgh * Michele Balcer, 431-3698 Arlington * Tony Mosesso, 412-3599 Bon Air * Bob Zebra, 881-9054 Carrick * Eileen Papale 531-7575 Brookline * Tom Coppola, 481-1176, Knoxville * Don Froehlich,481-3382 Mt. Oliver * Fran Accamando, 885-3184 Overbrook * Al Simon, 431-3722, South Side Slopes Fink Category:Candidate Category:Schools